Breathe Me
by JoannaDorian
Summary: When Fagin and the gang pick up a girl, she amazes them all. All expect Dodger, who feels his position as favorite has been threatened. So he and Charley plan to get her out- only to find they just might like her.
1. Chapter 1

My first attempt at a story. I hope you all like it.

I own nothing but Vi. Charles Dickens is the genius behind Oliver Twist. Not myself.

And I still haven't decided whether I'm basing this off of the musical- which, by the way, is fantastical and you should all watch it- or the book. I read the books ages ago, so it's more the musical, but you know, it doesn't really matter.

* * *

A soft fog swept over the cobblestones of the crowded London street, but that didn't stop the tangle mess of people. They ignored the fog, and cold, and the sea-smell as they daintily walked about, clutching hats, shawls and gloves. The shoppers were so involved in their own busy lives, they barely notices the little girl standing on the end of the street. She had a mean look on her face, like someone had just given her a large bag of food, then opened it up to reveal everything was rotten. Her short, dirty brown hair was straggled, and she had bright green eyes that seemed to change colour as she turned her head.

Violet Lowe wasn't the type of girl you'd expect to find in an area like this. And sure enough, Violet had kind of surprised herself. She'd just been walking, aimlessly really, and she'd stumbled upon the little square. It was ripe with people walking about, and the perfect place for Violet. The young girl was only ten years old, but she'd been thieving for most of her life. And now, and Violet passed by unnoticed, her small hand quickly darted into the box and pulled out a small apple. Tugging on a strand of hair, Violet quickly dropped the apple into her pocket, and wiped a hand on the side of her dress. She was so focused on what she was doing, the young girl didn't even noticed the boy, standing across the street.

He stared at her, watching as she quietly darted her hand into the tall mans pocket, and came out with a long gold chain. He watched the smile grow on her face, and his eyes followed her as she quickly moved off to the side, leaning against the tall brick building. The boy smiled, slowly making his way over to where she stood.

Violet didn't hear his footsteps, and didn't look up to see what was coming. As the boy came nearer, he held out a hand and tapped Violet on the shoulder. She quickly looked up, jumping back and putting her arms behind her back.

"'Ello." The boy smiled, adjusting his top hat.

"'Lo." Violet began to grin.

* * *

Very short intro chapter. More will come later!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Thanks to all the reviews! I feel very happy.Yet again, I own nothing.

* * *

Violet Lowe quietly followed after the young boy. Gripping the shining gold chain between her hands, Violet did her best to keep up, but she kept stumbling along the rocks. Up ahead, the boy paused.

"You comin'?" He yelled back to her.

And for the first time that day, Violet felt a hint of doubt arise. She stopped, and put a hand on the brick wall.

"'Ang on jus' a second." She said, tucking a lock of brown hair aside. "'Ow am I supose' to know you ain't takin' me to the traps?"

And the boy grinned, slowly making his way back to where Violet stood.

"'Cause I'd 'ave to turn myself in too." His grin grew bigger as he held out a hand and introduced himself. "Jack Dawkins, better know as the Artful Dodger. But you can jus' call me Dodger."

"I feel so special." Came the girls reply.

Dodger stared at her for a second, then turned back round. He began to walk, guessing the girl would follow. She didn't.

"C'mon then. Whatchu waitin' for?"

Violet crossed her arms over her chest, and pulled her thin shawl closer.

"I'm waitin' for you to give me a good reason why I should believe you ain't takin' me to the traps."

The Dodger sighed, then spun round.

"Look. I saw you take that ol' mans watch back there, and I've never seen anybody half as good as that round here before." And for a moment he paused, frowning at Violet.

"Where you from then?"

"Ilkley." She glanced back down at the ground.

Dodgers eyes flashed for a moment, then he glanced back up ahead.

"Ain't that far away?"

Violet shrugged, her head flying up as the sharp whistle pierced the cold air. She froze glanced over at Dodger. He too, was stock-still. The two watched as a crowd of blue-clad men ran past the small alleyway. Violets eyes grew wide and she began to back away.

"I-I gotta go then, if-"

Dodger shook his head to silence the young girl. "Follow me." He whispered, grabbing her hand. The two ran through the misty streets, Violet shivering as she passed by the large crowds. Dodger kept up his pace, dragging the young girl behind him. As they slowly approached a dimly lit pub, Violet stopped. She turned to Dodger and shook her head, a look of determination crossing over her face.

"No. No way."

Dodger frowned, trying to pull the stubborn girl in the door. "Whats the matter with you? We can't stay out here!"

Violet glanced over her shoulder for a moment, then quickly followed him inside. Dodger made for the back of the pub, and pulled open one of the little closet doors. Violet looked doubtful for a moment, but she easily squeezed in after him. Pulling the door shut, she could hear an array of voices chatting outside. Glancing down at the floorboards, Violet sunk down and sat on her knees. She pushed aside some of the boxes and lay down, slowly closing her eyes. After a few minutes, the voices blended together, and all Violet could hear was the beating of her heart, going faster and faster.

* * *

Sorry it's so short again! I promise, next chapter will be much longer. :)

Please, review!


End file.
